


Question

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt of Question</p>
    </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt of Question

“Auntie Laura has a baby in her belly,” Josh says matter of factly.

“Yeah, she does,” John says awkwardly. He is nowhere near ready to have this conversation with his three year old.

“Was I in your belly or Papa's belly?” Josh asks.

John blinks and stares at his son. This is not the question he was expecting. “You um, weren't in either of our bellies.”

Josh gives him a look that is so Rodney. “Why not?”

John resists the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall, wishing his child had come into being normally. “You're special so you didn't come to us the in the normal way.”

Josh gives him another Rodney look. “That doesn't make sense.”

“Ask Papa later, buddy. He can explain it better than I can.”


End file.
